paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent Light Tank
Serpent Light Tank "Where is my next objective?" :- Serpent driver Tactical Analysis *'Serpent’s speed': The Serpent Light Tank is a sleek, low profiled light tank. Its armour is pitiful, though its speed is considerable. *'Sssss...': With its gamma ray gun, the Serpent Light Tank is highly effective against enemy infantry, who die a quick death upon their exposure to concentrated bursts of gamma rays. Vehicles also take damage, and units that survive are slowed down. *'Sneaky': Thanks to its low profile and equipment, the Serpent can temporarily cloak itself, allowing it to close the distance with enemy units and avoid attackers. *'Slithering snakes!': The Serpent is, as its name indicates, a light tank. Its thin armour is unlikely to hold up against a concentrated anti tank barrage, and like so many other units of the Atomic Kingdom, the Serpent is quite alone and quite helpless in the event that power goes out. Operational History In the aftermath of the devastating atomic holocaust, as the first few of the fledging Atomic Kingdom of China banded together, guided by the radio signals that were being broadcast across all China, it was clear that the newly formed Kingdom would need to defend itself against the threats of the wastelands; the bandits, mutated animals, warlords and various other dangers that menanced China. For such a task, they would need weapons. Of course, some of those who joined the Atomic Kingdom--soldiers of both Blue and Red China, bandits, even a few warlords--brought their resources with them. But a few barely functional tanks and machine guns and some old bolt-action weapons and rusting anti-tank rifles wouldn't do if the Atomic Kingdom was to be able to eventually stand its own against the other nations of the world; for that, it would need a military. As the Kingdom began to stitch together the remains of the dark technologies that the Blue and Red Chinese had employed in the last war, it began to build up its military forces. The patched up Battlemasters and semi-automatic carbines began to give way to more outlandish weapons. One of the earliest of these new weapons and vehicles was the Serpent Light Tank. Constructed with knowledge gleaned from Blue Chinese ray guns and scraps of information on Red Chinese experiments with atomic motors, the Serpent was a simple bare-bones design, using minimal armour plating to save valuable mass and employing crudely built atomic motors and ray guns. The initial design lacked planar shields, a technology not known to the Atomic Kingdom at the time. As such, the original Serpents were extremely vulnerable to damage. Despite this, they boasted considerable speed and firepower, their atomic motors propelling them at incredible speeds that made hitting them a frustrating prospect, while their ray guns proved effective against the armour of Mastiffs and Battlemasters. Zipping across the wastelands, these vehicles would be destroyed in head on engagements, but their speed allowed them to outflank their slower opponents and deliver crippling blasts of high energy radiation. These days, the Serpent Light Tanks continue to serve the Atomic Kingdom, though in a more limited capacity, now that other vehicles like the Nian have been introduced. These days, the Serpent acts in the capacity of a light tank, employing its great speed to scout ahead and skirmish with enemy forces. The basic design of the Serpent remains mostly unchanged; though planar shield generators have been added to improve protection, and while the use of duplicators to produce the components has resulted in slight refinements to the ray gun and atomic motor, otherwise, it is otherwise the same vehicle. Behind the Scenes The Serpent Light Tank was the first shown Chinese unit, showing the future designs of the Chinese vehicles. Serpent Spotter "Where is my next objective?" :- Serpent driver Tactical Analysis Operational History Category:Units